Recently, with the vehicles increasing day by day, the traffic accidents happen frequently. Wherein, the traffic accidents caused for occupant's fatigue account for a large percentage, especially for the driver in the car, when the driver is tried, the traffic accidents will be easily happened, bringing heavy losses to occupants' life and their property.
In view of this situation, a large amount of anti-fatigue products appear on the market, while most of the existing anti-fatigue products can only alert user to know himself/herself fatigue state, and do not have the function of helping user to regain consciousness and correct the fatigue state.